Breach
by Juuhachigou-eighteen
Summary: One-shot of Team Galactic Commander Mars, with a slice of Commander Jupiter on the side. Security cameras can be very interesting sometimes.


**Author**'**s** **Note**: This is the first thing I've written in years pertaining to a fandom, but I found Team Galactic just so incredibly fascinating...funny how the first thing I write concerns my least favorite commander. The changes in tense, from present to past, were intentional, and please, if you write a review, tell me what you thought about the characters, how I protrayed Mars, Jupiter, even that one little line about Saturn, if you feel any emotional responses, and if so, where and what. Give me suggestions, about what I could do better, or what I could write next, because I am always open to critique and ideas - goodness knows I need them.

**Obligatory** **Disclaimer**: Commander Mars, Team Galactic, Pokémon, are copyrite Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, etc.. Also, I do not own Commander Jupiter - often, in my dreams, she owns me.

--

She stares at me long and hard, with her mouth drawn back and looking like she had the most disgusted look on her face in the entire world.  
"And you don't find it worrying, commander, that they could, at any moment, kill you?"  
I smile like I usually do.  
"Silly," I laugh, "they would never give me boo-boos!"  
Something changes in her eyes. They harden. What a weird thing to describe eyes doing…  
I slide off the metal table I have been sitting on and continue, spinning slowly to face her.  
"They are mine. They are ours. Soon else's will be too. It will continue to be as it has been!"  
The idiot sighed, frustrated. I wasn't getting it. That is fine with me. It's how I liked it. Anything to keep me from remembering, though I must admit it felt very interesting.  
"Well, all right," she sighed and swept her hand towards the door, "the session's over. Feel free to leave when you want, commander."  
It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. But I needed to get out of there anyway. I needed to find Jupiter, because that's what I did most of the time even though she didn't like being found. What silly things people could be!

She was in the TV room, a big open place with lots of chairs and a giant screen television. Sometimes when the boss was away, on his visits to Mt. Coronet or the library in Canalave or some fickle little place like that, we would watch movies, and it would be like those big family entertainment nights only someone brought out the popcorn and booze and then everyone acted silly and passed out, and we would all wake up in a jumbled mess of arms and feet and chairs and possibly even a plant or two, and sometimes our boots would be missing or someone would die, or there would be strobe lights on the walls or something else strange, like one time I remember that my skirt had been turned upside down so I looked like I was coming out of a funnel, which I thought wasn't even possible since it's apart of my uniform and all, and my boots were on my hands and my tights had been rolled up to my knees and my skin had been painted purple with little blue and white kitty faces, and we all had really bad funny headaches but I was thankful for it.

Jupiter was sitting in the front row, right of the aisle, third seat. They were orange chairs, not plastic but not comfortable either, and the gray-tiled floor was very reflective and sparkly, and sometimes people would sit and watch the floor instead of the TV screen, they would just look at it upside down. Silly Saturn did that a lot, and it was rather fun, but I can't do it for very long. My head hurts, even more than my body at times.  
I make my way over to her, gently, slowly, quietly, and place my hands on her shoulders, slid them around her neck, rest my chin on her head and whisper,  
"Hey, mom."

It was a game of sorts we played. I don't know who started it, but we haven't ended it and I think the both of us need it. Sometimes, when I'm sad, or I lose control, she finds me and helps it go away. When that happens she has to change her uniform, because sometimes the bleeding doesn't stop and I can't let her go. At times I think I can still see where I bled last, if it was even something physical that time at all. The mind is a funny thing, all right. Jupiter is a strong woman. But she is alone.

She doesn't even acknowledge me. Her skin is cold, blood a flush of warmth, but she never seems to realize it. It took the snow and ice for her to shiver consciously, and sometimes I wonder if the hot chocolate I bring is ever sipped or if she thanks me sets it on a surface and watches it fade away.

I shift my eyes. The television in front of us is divided into six screens, each the position of a security camera. There was a dash of white and gray. It came again, movement across the top left. So panicked. So tired. So scared…

"What're ya watchin'?"  
She tilts her head back, voice deep and directing.  
"Look."  
I move, sitting beside her, and I do watch. It takes me several moments to understand. The thing is running down long hallways, sometimes it disappears entirely, or stops, and turns, indecisive, frightened.  
"Aww…poor little grunt. He still hasn't figured out the warp panels?"  
I laugh, resting my head on Jupiter's shoulder, but she jerks from my touch, standing up, stepping away, shifting the view. Zooming in.

The figure stops a lot. Pauses. Waits.

"H…"

My chest tightens. Eyes tear. Gon--there! Other w--turn? Stop…around? All over the place, practically vanishing itself. My throat seizes up. A flutter starts in my heart. Flingers clench, they search.

"Wh…"

…ere is it going? I stand slowly, breathing quicker. I am frightened now, worried. That strange, fantastic experience where your skin is cold but just below the surface you're burning, hot, thump thumpthump and nothing feels apart of you. Where is your arm?

"They're n--"

My words carry me forward, and I cling to her arm, wanting hope. Wanting what I thought true to be killed and buried.

"He's not one of us."


End file.
